Crown Intelligence Emergency Procedure
Crown Intelligence Emergency Procedure is a set of warning signals in periods of threats and dangers. The CIEP has many different call signals, which alert all citizens of various dangers, to urge an active and relevant response to ensure security and safeguarding of national security. All citizens of the Recon Empire are required to know these call codes to allow a more swift evacuation to the designated locations. Crown Vault Initiatives The Crown Vault Initiatives are call signals associated with the Crown Vault of the Crown Intelligence. It is activated by the Director of Crown Intelligence on the advice of the King and the Chancellor of the Vault. CV-1 Initiative CV-1 Initiative is the standard call order for evacuation to the Crown Vault. All citizens are required to bring posessions and identification and reach the Crown Intelligence for registration within 48 hours of the Initiative. Citizens do not need to panic, but move in a calm and orderly manner. CV-2 Initiative CV-2 Initiative is an invasion call order for evacuation to the Crown Vault. This call is initiated when the RIA is possibly or have been breached, which would result in hostile forces entering the borders of Recon. All citizens are required to bring posessions and identification immediately after the call and reach the Crown Intelligence for registration within 2 hours of the initiative. Citizens are expected to be vigilant and alert of any hostile forces on the journey. CV-3 Initiative CV-3 Initiative is a nationwide destruction call order for evacuation to the Crown Vault. This call is initiated when a confirmed weapon of mass destruction has been unleashed on the Recon Empire that would cause widespread destruction all across the nation. All citizens are required to leave all posessions behind but bring identification and head to the Crown Intelligence for registration within 1 hour of the initiative. Citizens are expected to neglect all obligations that prohibit the access to the Vault. Wartime Protocol Wartime Protocol is are call signals associated with war and terror attacks on the Recon Empire. It is jointly activated by the MOHS and the MOND, with advice from the Director of Crown Intelligence and the Chief Marshall of the Recon Imperial Army. WP-1 Protocol WP-1 Protocol is an air raid call order. All citizens are required to seek shelter on the lowest possible location nearby within the next 10 mins. Citizens in high levels of buildings are required to evacuate down immediately. A release signal will be ordered when safety has been ensured. WP-2 Protocol WP-2 Protocol is a radial danger call order. The Protocol will be signalled along with a location. All citizens are required to move away from the location immediately. This Protocol is used for possible planned terrorist attacks or dangerous accidents. A release signal will be ordered when safety has been ensured. WP-3 Protocol WP-3 Protocol is a last resort call order. All able citizens are required to return back to their residences regardless of activities immediately. All citizens are required to utilize their firearms and shoot any trespassers to their homes. A possible food rationing period may be allowed for citizens to leave their residences upon further notice. Citizens with disabilities are to seek shelter in hospitals protected by the Recon Paramilitary Forces. The WP-3 Protocol is used only in extreme measures where the Recon Empire is heavily breached and citizens will have to defend the nation individually. A release signal will be ordered when safety has been ensured. This protocol has to be specifically acknowledged by the Premier, the Chief Marshall of the RIA, the Minister of Homeland Security, the Director of Crown Intelligence, and the King.